


The adventures of Andy and Sullivan

by Angelsflyhere



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsflyhere/pseuds/Angelsflyhere
Summary: Extra scenes that won’t leave me alone





	1. Chapter 1

#1 -  
Andy and Sullivan are friends, but there’s also something more there and they both know it. They are relying on each other more and more to process calls after work. 

After the coffee house fire Andy can’t sleep and calls Sullivan in the middle of the night to talk through what was going on. Sullivan knows that somethings wrong and asks Andy to come over to his place so they can talk in person, and Andy does. 

When Andy shows up she doesn’t want to talk but has lots of excess energy and is pacing in his living room. Robert knows her well enough to let her pace and burn off the energy before attempting to talk to her. When Andy has finally calmed down enough to sit and talk, Robert listens as she talks about the coffee house fire and how it’s been affecting her. Especially when 42s captain got trapped and ordered the building on lockdown. Andy talks about the helpless feeling she experienced knowing that she couldn’t go in and help her friend. 

Robert lets Andy talk until she is done and then says that she should get some rest and crash on his couch.

#2 –

An idea that got in my head and won’t leave me alone. Set end-ish of 2x09.

Andy and Sullivan were bantering back and forth leaning against the railing, when the air sparked around them. Their eyes locked and they leant into each other, and kissed. The kiss deepened when the door behind them opened. They broke apart, breathless, and looked behind them.

Andy winced when she saw it was her dad. Pruitt did not look happy. In fact, Sullivan could swear there was steam coming from his eyes. Both Andy and Sullivan looked at each other but kept quiet. 

Pruitt took a deep breath and looked at Andy, “ Andrea, I am so disappointed right now. I thought you knew better than to do this.” Andy looked down and didn’t say anything. Pruitt turned on Sullivan, “and you, what are you thinking, after everything you’ve been through. My daughter of all people! Why would you do this and risk your career?”

Pruitt stood there hands on hips looking at them. Andy sighed and said let’s not do this here. Well go home and talk. Then to Sullivan she turned smiled, and leaned over to give me a hug. He said “call me tomorrow”. Andy nodded and smiled and then turned to follow her dad home to have this conversation, as much as she didn’t want to have it.


	2. Chapter 2

I forget which episode it is but Andy and Sullivan are at the end of a shift and Andy brings him dinner. And they talk about “bright spots”. 

Andy looks at him surprised and says “eat your food”

Sullivan smirks and continues eating. They talk about life, and what brought them to firefighting, for Andy it was following her dads path, but since she’d grown up around the station it had quickly become her passion. Sullivan opens up about a fire at his house when he was young and how his young self were amazed at what the firefighters did, and how they handled things. It was a minor fire but they responded quickly and put it out. And after it was out, they talked to him about the trucks job etc.

They finish their food and an awkward moment passes, and Andy finally says, since we’re friends now, why don’t we go play tourist in our city, it’s been a long time since I did that. Sullivan smirks and agrees. They end up spending the day together, and go their separate ways. 

Later, Andy texts Sullivan to ask a question and he invites her over. She goes and they end up in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested on Ff.net

2 continued-

Andy could tell when she got to her dads house that he was still not happy. She took a deep breathe and then knocked on the door. Pruitt answered immediately and waved her into the house. She went to the living room and sat down. Pruitt paced in the living room, Andy finally asked him to sit down,because he was making her nervous. Pruitt sat and looked at her expectantly.

Andy took another deep breathe. “Dad, I know how that must have looked at the station. Robert and I have become friends….especially after the aid car accident. We’ve been talking about our pasts and about the accident. Dad, you don’t know how close it was we were almost ready to give up, when you found us.” Andy is talking through tears. Pruitt stays quiet because he hadn’t seen Andy like this for a long time, he gave her quiet and time to process what she wanted to say.

After a brief break Andy looks up and says, “ dad, I’m really happy with where things are at now, and where I think they’re going. Yes it’s going to be complicated with our jobs, but I think we can handle it. And if it gets more serious we will talk to who we need to.” Right now we really are good friends, and I think there is potential for more”.

Pruitt sighs. It’s his turn to take a deep breathe. He looks at Andy seriously, and says , “ I want you to remember who you are and what it took you to get here. Please think about it Andrea, I don’t want to see you repeat past mistakes. You know as well as I do, that workplace relationships often don’t work out. Having said that, after hearing you talk about him….I can tell you care about each other. Andrea, I’m not happy about this, but I want you to be happy. Please be careful though.”

Andy nods and smiles at her dad, silence hanging between them. She takes another breath and gets up, putting her arms around her dad, “Thank you Papi, I really like him, and I will keep in mind what you said. Since our accident there’s just been something…..” she trails off and gives her dad one last hug before heading home to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not completely happy with this chapter.....hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas said to Sully, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” This is what I think he meant…..  
> Takes place in 2x14 after the coffee house fire.

Sully reran every word of the question Lucas had asked him on scene after Herrera, Andy, had requested the team work a double to help,and he had approved it. “Are you sure that’s a good idea”, like Lucas knew something more, like he knew Robert liked Andy. But that wasn’t possible was it, was he that bad at keeping his feelings in check, than again Lucas had known him a long time and if Lucas had the same tells than so did he. 

Robert sighs to himself, thinking about what he and Andy have been doing, the good, and the naughty things. They will both be in so much trouble if word gets out, shit thinks Robert, this must be what Lucas felt like when he started things up with Vic. If anyone is going to understand it would be Lucas, because of his situation with Vic. 

Robert calls Andy on his way to drink with Lucas. When she answers with a soft, “hey you” he knows he has to tell her what he’s thinking of doing. (Of telling Lucas about them). “Hey yourself. I thought I should tell you that I think Ripley has figured out something’s going on between us. He asked a question on scene that pretty much gave away that he’s suspicious”. “Shit”, is Andy’s response. “I know,I can’t lie to him, and well your dad suspects something to. You mean so much to me Andy, are you ready to let people know we are seeing each other.” 

There’s a long pause. Finally, Andy sighs, “ you mean a lot to me to Robert. I had hoped we could do this on our terms but yes tell Ripley if you want to, and I will have a conversation with my dad. Then we can decide from there what happens. I care about you so much so I feel like whatever happens will be ok.” Robert agrees and says he’ll see her at his place in a couple of hours. She agrees and then they hang up.

Robert goes into the bar and finds Lucas. After a bit of general conversation Lucas asks the question again, “ are you sure seeing Herrera is a good idea?” Like Robert told Andy he can’t lie to him, so he fills Lucas in on what’s been going on. Lucas sees that his friend genuinely cares for her, for the first time since his wife died, Roberts opening himself up. So Lucas warns Robert, to be careful and disclose the relationship to HQ if it gets much more serious, and lets him know that he and Vic are going to start the HR process themselves. After they are done their drinks the two friends separate and head home to their women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written , in the process of writing more, but life is pretty busy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sully deal with 2x15 - but diverges from show canon. Ripley survives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I’m still in denial that the producers ended the show like this.....

Later that evening, Andy ended up at Robert’s place. She knew he was upset about how sick his friend is, and she needed to not be at home right now. (She knew it was immature but she didn’t want to deal with Maya).

They didn’t talk much, but were just together in the quiet silence, that only comes when two people are comfortable together. The kind of silence that is produced by exhaustion, worry, and the beginnings of grief. 

After sitting together at the kitchen table after trying to eat something, Andy suggested they go to bed. Robert looked at her nodded, and lead her to the bedroom. She now had a drawer at his place, so they quickly changed, got it into bed, and just held each other. 

They must have fallen asleep at some point, because they were woken up by his cell ringing. It was Vic calling and letting him know that Ripley was doing better, and would be having the heart surgery in a couple of hours and to please get the team and come back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been blocked on all my stories. Hoping this will help. Not my greatest but it’s something. Let me know if there is anything you want to see me write. Sometimes prompts help.

#1 continued...

The next morning Andy wakes up confused about where she is. It takes a few minutes for her to realize she is asleep on Roberts couch. She quickly remembers her breakdown, of sorts, the night before. 

Listening closely Andy doesn’t hear any movement so she plots her quick exit. 

Sitting up slowly, Andy hears “ Good morning sleepy head, coffee done and breakfast is close to done”. 

Overs breakfast Robert and Andy talk about lighter things saving the rest of the heavy discussion for after the meal. When that’s done Robert leads Andy back into the living room and sitting on the couch, discusses some of his difficult calls and moments in his firefighting career, from wild fires in Montana, to calls involving kids that haunt him. 

This conversation stops for lunch and then dinner, and then Andy stay safe over again, this time sleeping with Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s a prompt you’d like to see, feel free to ask. I’m currently posting stuff I’ve already written, but plan to keep writing.


End file.
